


EN OLSEN BANDEN-JUL

by MorphoFan



Category: Olsen-banden | The Olsen Gang (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Rescue, jul
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: (Oversat fra engelsk til dansk af Google Translate. Sandsynligvis nogle fejl.)Det er natten før jul, og Egon har en samvittighedskrise, når han opdager uventede gaver til ham fra Benny, Kjeld og Yvonne under Jensens træ. Han tager ud på de mørke, øde gader i København under en snestorm for noget shopping i sidste øjeblik, men en indkørsel med en beruset chauffør efterlader ham i desperat fare. Snart ser det ud til, at intet kan redde Egon Olsen, undtagen et mirakel….Kunst fra den fantastiske www.deviantart.com/kurtssingh





	EN OLSEN BANDEN-JUL

KAPITEL 1

Det var den 24. december, tidligt på aftenen, og sneen var kommet ned siden den morgen. Egon stod ved vinduet i Jensens lejlighed i Valby København og så den hælde op.

Han var taknemmelig for, at han ikke havde nogen ærinder at løbe i dette vinterlige rod. Han kunne bare lægge sig omkring Jensens dejlige, varme lejlighed. Busserne kørte ikke engang. Der var godt tyve centimeter sne derude.

I det mindste tilbragte han ikke denne jul i fængsel. Varden blev altid så sygende sentimental denne tid af året, med 'Secret Santa', sappy folkesange og så videre, men Egon ville ikke have noget af det. Han ville normalt forfalde syge og gemme sig i sin celle for at læse og planlægge sit næste geniale kupp.

Det mindede ham; hans bande ville være hjemme om et par timer. Kjeld, Benny og Yvonne meldte sig frivilligt i Valby Orphan's Home, hjalp med at servere juleaften, ledte børnene i en singalong og hjalp dem med at hænge deres strømper. Ideen kvalmede Egon, men han beundrede stadig i hemmelighed deres uselviskhed.

Han smilede på trods af sig selv, da han tænkte på sine kammerater. Egon var blevet forældreløs, da han var meget ung, og Benny og Kjeld var det tætteste ved familien, som han nogensinde kunne huske at have…. Han kunne endda tolerere Yvonne til tider ... når hun selvfølgelig ikke talte.

Da Egon vendte sig fra vinduet, fangede det smukke juletræ, som Yvonne omhyggeligt havde dekoreret, øjet, og han flyttede sig nærmere for at studere det. Der var et magert udvalg af gaver omkring træets bund, og han beundrede det muntre indpakningspapir. Hans øjne indsnævredes, da han så sit navn på en af tags, og han gav sine bukseben en lille slæbebog før han knælede ned på gulvet for at se nærmere.

'Til Egon med kærlighed, Yvonne,' læse mærket på en af gaverne. 'Skidegodt, Egon! Fra Benny,' blev trykt på en anden i hans trofaste flugtdrivers kendte, ujævne håndskrift. 'God jul, chef, kærlighed Kjeld, ”læs en tredjedel.

"Åh gud." Egon lagde sig tilbage på hælene, dum konstruktion. Han havde ikke forventet gaver. De vidste, at han ikke rigtig var en 'jul' person. Han havde antaget, at alle gaverne under træet skulle udveksles mellem Jensens og Benny. De havde aldrig givet ham noget til jul før, hvorfor skulle de gøre det i år?

Svaret var indlysende, når han engang tænkte over det; Fordi dette var det første år på næsten et årti, at han ikke var i fængsel i ferien.

Han blev overvældet. Hvis han nogensinde havde brug for yderligere bevis på sin bands følelser for ham, her var det i smukke indpakket kasser ...

Den mindskende mand snurrede, da han indså, at han ikke havde noget under træet til at give sine venner til gengæld. Han blev pludselig, ikke karakteristisk, skamfuld, og han tog hurtigt sin bowler af og løb fingerspidserne rundt om hatbåndet. Han fandt den tæt sammenklappede, nødsituation på 50 kroner, gemt ud af syne bag bandet.

Egon havde taget med at bære noten, sidste gang han var i fængsel, og nu fingerede han den tankevækkende. Det var ikke meget, men forhåbentlig nok at købe små gaver til Benny, Kjeld og Yvonne. Han måtte give dem noget….

Han kontrollerede sit ur og mumlede en forbandelse. Det var sent, men måske kunne han finde en butik eller to, der stadig var åben. Da han rejste sig op, flyttede han ind i hallen og rakte sin lange vinterfrakke op fra krogen nær døren. Han trak sig ind i det, trak handskerne på og dukkede ud af døren ind i snestormen.

* * *

Cirka halvanden time senere var sneen stadig ved at falde ned, ledsaget af nuværende vind. Egon kæmpede mod kulen, da han kæmpede gennem den dybe sne. Indtil videre havde han ikke haft held med at finde en butik åben, sandsynligvis på grund af vejret. Til sidst gav han op og besluttede at vende tilbage til Kjelds sted tomhendt. Måske kunne han tage banden ud til middag i stedet….

Han vendte sig om og startede tilbage og holdt et øjeblik på hjørnet. Han rullede øjnene og huskede, hvordan den stadigt beskyttende Benny havde skændt ham om kajak. En karriereforbryder, der ikke godkendte jaywalking; ironien.

Selvom gaderne var øde, trykede han lydigt på knappen for krydsningssignal og ventede tålmodig på, at Walk-signalet skulle komme op. Mens han ventede, skiftede han fra den ene fod til den anden og omfavnede sig selv og forsøgte at blive varm.

Han blev så distraheret af kulden, at det var for sent, da han så op og så den møtende bil. Lyset var blevet rødt. Køretøjets operatør forsøgte at stoppe og kørte alt for hurtigt til vejernes tilstand. Bremserne låst fast, og bilen gik ud af kontrol lige ved Egon.

Det kriminelle geni råbte alarm og forsøgte at undvige sig fra bilens vej, da den kom op på fortovet, men den forreste passager-sidespjæld ramte hans lår. Egon blev banket bagud, tumlet over rækværket og ned ad den stejle dæmning ud over, landing hårdt og fødder først i bunden. En blink hvid-varm smerte skød gennem hans højre ankel, og alt blev sort….

* * *

Partner. Han var officielt partner hos firmaet….

Nilssen humrede igen bag rattet i sin bil. Virksomhedens julebord var det sidste sted, som han havde forventet at få en forfremmelse, men forbandet, hvis Big Boss ikke havde sprunget det på ham. Alle havde rejst en skål og han blev snart omgivet af kolleger, der lykønskede ham.

Sammen med lykønskningen kom der at købe ham drinks. Han var som regel ikke en stor drikker, men glæden og kameraderiet gik mod hans hoved, og inden længe havde han haft mere end han burde have haft.

Nu kæmpede han for at holde bilen lige på den snedækkede vej og forbandede hans skaldede dæk, men taknemmelig over for at gaden var tom. Nye dæk. En ny bil. Han havde råd til en ny bil nu med egentlige snedæk!

Bilen kørte på sneen og isen og gik mod forkantstenen. Nilssen forbandede, da han korrigerede sin vej. Han måtte koncentrere sig om at køre og ikke fantasere om de vidunderlige ting, hans nye, federe løncheck ville give.

Han kørte videre og rystede på hovedet for at rydde fuzziness, chiding sig selv for ikke at kalde en førerhus eller få en tur med en af hans mere ædru venner. Nå, det var for sent nu. I denne del af byen var det svært at få en taxa i solskinsvejr. Om natten, midt i en snestorm, ville det være umuligt. Gaderne var dækket af dyb sne over lag med sort is.

Sort is. Sort BMW. Han ville få en sort BMW cabriolet. Nej, en Mercedes! En sølv Mercedes….

Han lod sindet vandre en smule for længe, og pludselig var der et rødt stoplys foran ham. Instinktivt smed han på bremserne, og bilen fiskehængende, skred derefter sidelæns, og stødte op over forkantstenen på fortovet for at komme til at hvile mod beskyttelsesrøret og stal ud.

Nilssen sad bare der, bedøvet og åndede hårdt. Han kiggede rundt for at se, om nogen havde været vidne til hans faux pas, men som før var gaden øde. Han åndede et lettelsens sukk over, at han var uskadd, og bad en taus bøn for at han ikke havde skadet nogen med sin dumhed.

Efter at have samlet sine tanker i et par minutter mere, startede han bilen op igen. I lydløse løfter om aldrig at drikke mere, manøvrerede han forsigtigt fra fortovet og ud på gaden for at fortsætte forsigtigt mod hjemmet.

Han anede ikke, at han lige havde slået en mand med sin bil, og at manden nu lå bevidstløs i bunden af grøften ved siden af vejen….

Vinden blæste på og hvirvlede sneen gennem den frigide luft.

* * * * *

KAPITEL 2

Benny kørte Kjeld og Yvonne hjem fra børnehjemmet og kæmpede for at få Chevy gennem den dybe sne. Ligesom han trak sig op til lejligheden, sputterede den store amerikanske landjagt i en bil, og motoren døde.

"Hvad?" Udbrød Benny og noterede sig gasmåleren på 'E'. "Jeg fyldte RUST denne spand!" Han gav rattet en vred klap, hviskede og viftede med sin ømme hånd.

”Glem det for nu,” sagde Kjeld og klatrede ud af bilen og bød Yvonne sin arm, ”Vi behøver ikke at være nogen steder, og ingen tankstation vil være åben i dette rod, alligevel. Lad os tage en brandy og fortæl Egon alt om Orphan Home. "

Snart sad trioen rundt i den varme, hyggelige stue og nød brandy og chokolade og beundrede juletræet. De var alle lidt forundrede over at opdage, at Egon ikke var hjemme, men havde ikke været bekymret på det tidspunkt.

Men det var for to timer siden. Nu var Benny bekymret.

"Hvor er han?" den høje mand vokaliserede for femte gang på tyve minutter, pacede på gulvet i stuen og bevægede sig igen for at kigge gennem gardinerne på det mørke, sneklædte ødemark, der var Valby, "Det har været timer!"

”Jeg troede, han ville have ringet nu,” sagde Kjeld nervøst og vendte hans kasket i hænderne og så den tavse telefon på bordet. "Er du sikker på, at han ikke efterlod os en note eller noget?"

"JA Kjeld, jeg er sikker!" Benny knækkede.

Den tungtliggende mands ansigt faldt, og han sænkede øjnene ned.

Benny lukkede øjnene og tog en dyb indånding og korsede for at lægge hånden på Kjelds arm. "Beklager, gamle ven," sagde han stille, "Det fortjente du ikke."

"Det er OK," svarede Kjeld med et blidt smil, "jeg er også bekymret. Han er gået for længe efter bare en ølkørsel."

"Der er sket noget med ham," sagde Benny og rystede på hovedet, "eller vi ville have hørt fra ham nu."

”Nå, du kender Egon,” kaldte Yvonne nonchalant fra køkkenet. "Han blev sandsynligvis kidnappet igen."

"Benny!" Sagde Kjeld ivrig og kiggede op på den høje mand for vejledning.

"Kidnappet af HVEM, for crap's skyld?" Spurgte Benny, irriteret. "Vi har ikke engang røvet nogen, for nylig."

Yvonne kom ind i lokalet med en bakke fuld af åbne ansigtsmørbrød. ”Egon er en voksen mand, jeg er sikker på, at han har det godt,” sagde hun muntert og lagde bakken på bordet. "Kom nu og spis noget."

Benny kiggede ud på sneen igen, vandrede derefter rundt i rummet og følte sig hjælpeløs. Han flyttede til juletræet og trøstede i glødet fra de små lys, der gnistrede på grenene. Intet meget dårligt kunne ske på julaften, ikke? Det var ikke tilladt….

"Okay," sagde han endelig beslutsomt, "jeg tager ud for Egon." Han flyttede til hallen og hentede sin tunge vinterfrakke fra krogen ved døren.

"Skal jeg komme med dig?" Spurgte Kjeld efter ham.

"Nej," rystede Benny på hovedet, "Du og Yvonne bliver her, i tilfælde af at han ringer. Jeg vil prøve at tjekke ind fra en betalingstelefon, hvis jeg ikke finder ham inden for den næste time eller deromkring." Han følte sig rundt i lommerne efter nøglerne til Chevy og huskede, at den var tom for gas. "Fanden," mumlede han.

"Hvad er der galt?" Spurgte Kjeld og rakte Benny sin balaclava og handsker.

”Jeg har glemt, bilen er død,” sagde han og trækkede på balaclavaen og bevægede sig til døren. "Jeg bliver nødt til at gå til fods."

"Vær forsigtig!" Kjeld kaldte efter ham, da Benny dukkede ud i sneen. Da han lukkede døren, lænede han sig mod den og lukkede øjnene med bekymring for deres leder.

"Vær sikker, chef," mumlede han, "vær venlig ..."

* * * * *

Kold.

Smerte. Kold. Smerter i låret. Han forsøgte at bevæge sig. Mere smerter i ankelen.

Egon åbnede langsomt øjnene og blinkede derefter hurtigt, da snefnug faldt på hans ansigt. Meget omhyggeligt skubbede han sig selv ind i en siddende stilling og tog sine omgivelser ind. Der var en gadelampe ovenover, så i det mindste var han ikke i mørke. Men han var i en dyb, snedækket grøft, og han kunne mærke temperaturen falde.

"Vidunderlig…."

Dernæst tog han fysisk inventar. Hans lår faldt som om han havde stoppet en kugle med den, og han huskede at blive ramt af bilen. Hans krop havde et utal af ømmer og smerter fra at tumle ned ad dæmningen. Han ville være et rod med blå mærker i morgen.

Han forsøgte forsigtigt at bøje sine kolde fødder og hvisrede af smerter. Hans højre ankel var, hvis ikke brudt, så dårligt forstuvet. På hovedet blev både hans fødder såvel som hænderne følelsesløse, så smerten blev mindre.

Eller var det en opside? At blive følelsesløs kan ikke være en god ting. Den kolde bit gennem ham, og han dirrede, børste sneen af sit tøj og forsøgte at samle sine tanker. Han følte sig kort i sneen og lokaliserede sin bowler og trak en lille, velkendt trøst ved at sætte den på hovedet.

"Vidunderligt," gentog han og trak sig forsigtigt på maven. Ved at passe på ikke at støde sin dårlige ankel startede han en lav-crawl i hærstil, hvor han sneg sig ned, når sneen gled ned foran på sin frakke. Han begyndte at gå ned ad den stejle, glatte side af grøften, men fortsatte med at være tilbagegående og gjorde meget lidt fremskridt.

Han holdt ved det og lykkedes til sidst at komme halvvejs op til fortovet. Men det var udmattende, og hans lemmer frysede.

"Hej?" kaldte han svagt, rensede derefter halsen og prøvede igen, højere: "Hej ?! Er der nogen deroppe? Jeg har brug for hjælp!" Han lyttede, men alt, hvad han kunne høre, var vinden, der fløj, og han dirrede igen.

"HEJ!" råbte han og afstandsede sig på den sneklædte hældning, "HJÆLP! HJÆLP MIG! VENLIG!"

Han kollapsede ned på maven, hvæsende og pustede og forsøgte at samle sin styrke. Han var så kold. Så træt. Måske hvis han bare tog en hurtig lur, ville han have styrken til at klatre ud….

Egon rystede på hovedet og forsøgte at rydde det. Ingen! Nej, han kunne ikke falde i søvn, han huskede så meget. Hvis han faldt i søvn, var han færdig.

Når han rullede på ryggen igen, blinkede han, da de fjedrende, hvide flager landede for at smelte på hans skyllede ansigt.

Han havde problemer. Store problemer. Han blev fanget, han havde kun kort tid før han frøs ihjel, og ikke en eneste sjæl vidste, hvor han var.

* * * * *

KAPITEL 3

"EGON!" Benny bøjede for tyvende gang gennem hans kuppede hænder, men hans stemme blev slukket af sneen og vinden. Han løb på plads i et minut og forsøgte at holde hans cirkulation igang og følte sig koldere med hvert øjeblik.

"Åh Gud, mand, hvor er du?"

Han var ved at løbe tør for tid og håb. Han havde skuret de få blokke rundt om Kjelds lejlighed, men kunne ikke finde noget spor af sin farligt udsatte leder. Eventuelle fodaftryk efterladt af det kriminelle geni var for længe blevet udslettet af den faldende sne.

Måske var Egon allerede død, og han spilde sin tid…. Benny skubbede den deprimerende tanke til side og fortsatte med at søge.

* * *

"Egon?"

Hans pande fure. Hvem stemme var det? Det var en dames stemme. Han vidste ikke, at mange damer.

"Hej der ... vågner op, søn."

En anden stemme, mandlig denne gang. Med utrolig indsats åbnede han øjnene og stirrede.

Hans forældre stod over ham og smilede blidt. Hans døde forældre ... som han ikke havde set siden han var fire år gammel. De var begge døde i en bilulykke, og kort efter blev han sendt til et børnehjem i udkanten af København.

"Mor?" mumlede han forvirrende, "D-far?" Vent, var det hans stemme? Det var et barns stemme.

Han blinkede igen, og pludselig var han i sit barndomshjem, siddende foran en brølende ild, i et værelse, der var smukt dekoreret til jul. Der var et stort grantræ i hjørnet med gaver stablet nedenunder. Lugt af kanel og stedsegrønne var rundt omkring, og levende lys flimrede fra væggen.

Egon rejste sig ustabilt op og kiggede ned på de lubne små ben. Han kunne ikke være mere end fire år gammel, og han var hjemme, og det var jul, og han var glad, og han var centrum i sine forældres univers.

Med et bredt, gapertængt smil rakte han armene ud og blev bøjet op og indhyllet i et varmt kram fra sin mor.

"Mor!" udbrød han glædeligt og begravede sit lille ansigt mod hendes perfekte porcelænshals. Hendes parfume fyldte hans næse og oversvømmede hans sanser med minder om kærlighed og hjem og sikkerhed.

"Åh, min søde dreng," coede hun i sin melodiske stemme, "Min baby, hvordan har vi savnet dig!"

”Jeg savnede dig også,” græd lille Egon og vendte hovedet og kiggede på sin far, stod der hele dapper og smilede, med sit mørke hår og perfekte bart. Den store mand rakte ud, og Egon skrumpede ivrig ind i armene.

"Hej der, søn," mumlede den smukke mand og omfavnede ham, "Hvordan har det med min store dreng?"

Nede i grøften lukkede Egon øjnene og smilede og følte sig underligt varm, på trods af at han lå i sneen. Han følte sig flyve væk ... flyder ... ville gå med i sin familie. Det var så varmt nu. Han følte, at han aldrig ville blive kold, igen….

* * *

"EGON!" Benny græd desperat, åndede hårdt fra at køre i det kolde vejr. Tårer begyndte at stirre hans øjne. Med hvert passerende øjeblik blev hans chancer for at finde Egon i live svindende.

Han pausede på hjørnet for at hvile, og på én gang kom klaringsklokkene i kirken på tværs af gaden til live, og 'Stille nat' ringede ud over den øde gade. Midnat. Det var jul.

Benny sank ned for at sidde i sneen, foldede sine banderlige arme over sine trukket knæ og hvilede panden på armene. Bølgerne af kold og håbløs fortvivelse skyllede over ham, og han græd.

Derefter lyste langsomt en underlig lysstyrke rundt omkring ham, og han løftede hovedet. Han badede i en cirkel af gyldent lys. Han forskudte sig på fødderne, afskærmede øjnene og så lige op.

"Hvad helvede…?"

Var det en stjerne? En helikopter? Et søgelys? Han kunne ikke sige det. Men det var et lys, og det var fokuseret på ham. Mens han så på vantro, bevægede den gyldne orb himlen sig langsomt foran ham, og han fulgte.

"Dette er latterligt," mumlede han til sig selv, da han gik sammen, "latterligt ... Der er ingen måde ...."

Men han havde intet andet at fortsætte på dette tidspunkt, og han var desperat nok til at give det latterlige forsøg.

* * *

Lille Egon klamrede sig fast til sin far og snublede ind i sin bløde, varme trøje. Så pludselig satte manden ham ned på fødderne, og barnet så op i forvirring.

"Far?" begyndte han usikkert.

"Jeg er ked af det, lille," sagde hans far ømt og gik væk fra ham, "din mor og jeg er nødt til at gå nu, men ikke rolig, du har det godt." Han smilede mod sin søn.

"Vente!" Egon råbte og rakte ud. Han forsøgte at træde mod sin far, men hans fødder syntes forankrede på gulvet, "Far, vent! Jeg vil gerne komme med dig! Mor!"

"Du kan ikke komme med os, skat," sagde hans mor blidt og trak sig væk og tog sin mands hånd, "Det er ikke din tid endnu." Hun smilede, da hun begyndte at falme fra synet, opløst i gyldent lys.

"Vente!" Den lille dreng græd.

”Det er OK, søn,” sagde hans far og falmede langsomt væk i den varme glød, ”Det er min store, modige dreng nu. Vi ses snart igen.”

"Ingen!" Egon bønfaldt, da hans forældre langsomt forsvandt foran hans øjne: "Vær venlig, lad mig ikke være i fred igen! Forlad mig ikke! FORLAD IKKE MIG!"

"Vi vil altid være her for dig, elskede," beroligede hans mors ubundne stemme, "Vær ikke bange."

"Forlad mig venligst ikke ...."

* * *

Benny kørte nu og forsøgte at holde den mystiske glødende lyskugle i udsigt. Pludselig troede han, at han hørte en lyd midt i den hylende vind. En stemme. Nogen råber. Han pausede og lyttede og ventede, men hvad end lyden var, var han stoppet.

Lyset bevægede sig lidt længere, pausede derefter og svævede ved siden af vejen lige uden for rækværket.

Ved at samle sin styrke fortsatte den høje mand mod den underlige fyr. Da han nærmede sig fortovet, bemærkede han en stor bukke i rækværket, og hans hjerte begyndte at dunke….

"Forlad mig ikke ... forlad mig ikke ... tak ...." Den svage, klagende stemme flød op fra grøften nedenfor.

"EGON!"

* * * * *

KAPITEL 4

"Nej, Fie, intet ord endnu," sagde Yvonne blidt i telefonen og forsøgte at holde hendes stemme nede, "vi holder dig informeret."

Hun hængtede op og flyttede sig til at stå over Kjeld, der sad tavs og uventet på sofaen. Hun samlet forsigtigt afghanen fra bagsiden af sofaen og drapede den over sin mands skuldre. Kjeld kiggede op, ansigtet bleigt og tegnet og gav hende et dystert smil, da han trækkede det varme tæppe omkring sig selv.

”Tak, skat,” mumlede han stille.

Yvonne satte sig på sofaen og viklede en trøstende arm rundt sig uden at vide hvad han skulle sige. Hvad kunne hun sige? Med hvert minutt, der gik, faldt Egons chancer for overlevelse længere og længere, og nu blev ikke Benny fortalt om.

"Um ... glædelig jul?" sagde hun forsigtigt og pegede på uret. Det var et kvarter efter midnat og officielt juledag.

Kjeld begravede ansigtet i hænderne og læner sig mod sin kone, da hun blidt gned hans ryg. Så pludselig var der lyden af en person, der sparkede mod hoveddøren, og de sprang begge op for deres fødder. Kjeld gik ud i hallen, låste døren op og kastede den op.

Benny gispede efter luft og hoste, forskudte ind i hallen, klynget af sne. Han havde Egon vugget i sine arme, alt sammen pakket ind i Bennys store frakke. Den triste mandlige ben gav ud, og han faldt på knæene.

"Benny, giv ham her!" Sagde Kjeld skarpt, og han og Yvonne samlet Egons bevægelsesfri form mellem dem og førte ham over på sofaen. De lagde ham dernede, og Yvonne læste sig over ham.

"Egon?" hun råbte: "Egon!" hun rakte ned for at røre ved hans ansigt. "Åh, hans hud er som is!"

"W-warm ..." pustede Benny, da Kjeld støttede ham hen til pejsen, "Skal… få ham varm ... NU!"

Yvonne flyttede hurtigt til ildstedet og kastede et par flere bjælker på ilden og brugte derefter bælgen til at skubbe flammerne højere.

"Tæpper!" Benny gisperede og fjernede sit sneklædte tøj, "Få ham ud af ... vådt tøj!"

"Jeg får dem!" Yvonne stak ud af rummet for at samle de ønskede ting.

Kjeld arbejdede som gal, fjernede først Bennys tunge frakke og derefter Egons frakke under. Derefter begyndte han at løsrive de isbeskyttede sorte sko.

"Forsigtig med hans højre fod," advarede Benny fra sit sted foran ilden, idet han sad der uden skam i intet andet end hans boksere og undertrøje, og til sidst trak han vejret, "Syntes han skade ham, anklen er sandsynligvis enten ødelagt eller forstuvet."

”Ja yeah,” sagde Kjeld med et skarpt nikket. Han fjernede forsigtigt Egons højre sko og fjernede derefter den soggy strømpe. Han palpede forsigtigt den hævede ankel, hvirvlede ved det grimme, purpurrøde mærke, der spredte sig fra den lille mands tæer til halvvejs op af sin kalv. "Det er en dårlig forstuvning, okay. Jeg vil vædde på, at det er ondt ..."

"Yvonne!" Benny råbte mod soveværelset, da han fortsatte med at varme sig selv ved ilden, "En elastisk bandage ville være nyttigt, hvis du har en!"

"Jeg gør!" kom svaret fra soveværelset.

”Han har et ondt blå mærke på låret,” sagde Kjeld, da han trak de sorte, strimlede bukser af Egons tynde små ben.

"Jeg er temmelig sikker på, at han blev ramt af en bil," sagde Benny, "der var en ny bule i rækværket lige ved siden af grøften, hvor jeg fandt ham."

"Ny?" Kjeld spurgte: "Hvordan kunne du fortælle, at det var nyt?"

"Ingen rust," svarede Benny, "Beskadiget metal ruster meget hurtigt i denne del af landet."

"Wow ... du er som Sherlock Holmes, eller noget," sagde Kjeld imponeret. "Hvordan fandt du ham alligevel?"

"Nå," sagde Benny, "jeg har brug for et par minutter, før jeg kan forklare det," Han løb en hånd over sit våde hår, "Især da jeg ikke er sikker på, at jeg tror på det selv, og jeg var der. "

Da de to mænd var færdige med at fjerne Egon ned til sin undertrøje og boksere, kom Yvonne skyndende tilbage i rummet med sine arme fulde. Hun gik først til Benny og rakte ham sin badekåbe og flyttede derefter for at knæle ved siden af sofaen og satte resten af sin byrde ned.

Kjeld tog et foldet tæppe op fra toppen af bunken og rystede det ud, før han drapede det over Egon og satte det ind rundt omkring hans blege, kolde krop. Han gentog bevægelsen med et andet og derefter et tredje tæppe, indtil det kriminelle geni blev svøbt med intet andet end hans ansigt udsat.

Benny tog bandagen fra Yvonne's hænder og bundede Egons sårede ankel inden han forsigtigt trækkede foden tilbage under tæpperne.

"Forlad mig ikke!" Egon råbte pludselig fra under tæppereden.

Alle frøs. Det var første gang, at den svagere mand havde talt, siden Benny havde bragt ham hjem.

"Benny?" Sagde Kjeld blidt og bevægede sig til den høje mand.

Benny kom hurtigt hen på sofaen og lagde hånden mod Egons pande. Han var stadig kun halvbevidst, men det var tydeligt, at han begyndte at vågne op.

"Egon?" den høje mand kaldte forsigtigt og strøg det våde, sølvfarvede hår, "chef, kan du høre mig?"

"M-mor ... far ... venligst ...!" Egon bønfaldt, tårer strømmer fra under hans lukkede øjenlåg, "Forlad mig ikke ..."

”Shh,” åndede Kjeld og læner sig tæt. "Shh, Egon ... det er OK… det er OK… vi er lige her, og vi vil ikke forlade dig."

"Kom tilbage ... kom tilbage ..." stønnede Egon.

"Hvad der er galt med ham?" Hviskede Yvonne til Benny. Den høje mand trak bare på skuldrene.

"Han er vild," forklarede Kjeld, "jeg har læst om det. Det sker nogle gange med hypotermi, når hjernen begynder at varme op. Det faktum, at han taler, er nok godt."

Han tyngde mand læner sig ned og tænkte forsigtigt sin boss hår. ”Kom nu, Egon… vågn op,” mumlede han.

Egons pande fure, og hans øjenvipper ryste på kinderne. Han tog en dyb indånding og skiftede lidt under tæpperne.

"Det er det, gamle ven," lokkede Benny og tog Egons kolde hånd i begge hans og gnugede den, "Kom tilbage til os nu."

Den lille mands stærkt linnede, blågrå øjne flautrede op, og han kiggede rundt med usikkerhed på ansigterne, der læner sig over ham.

"Hvad ... hvad skete der?" mumlede han: "Hvor er mine forældre?" Han forsøgte at sætte sig op, men Benny holdt ham forsigtigt nede med en hånd på brystet.

"Let chef, tag det langsomt," beordrede den yngre mand, "Du var hypotermisk og hallucinerende. Bare hvile. Bare ånde."

Den ældre mand kiggede sig omkring i forvirring.

"Kan du huske noget, der skete?" Spurgte Yvonne, tog en pude op og tager den forsigtigt under Egons hoved.

"En bil," sagde safecrackeren blidt, "den gled i sneen, bankede mig over rækværket, og jeg vågnede i bunden af en grøft."

"Rigtigt," sagde Benny og nikkede, "det var her jeg fandt dig."

"Jeg prøvede at klatre ud," fortsatte den ældre mand, "Men jeg var så kold, og jeg kunne ikke få meget trækkraft. Så jeg besluttede at hvile et lille stykke tid."

"Kan du huske noget andet?" Spurgte Benny stille og bævede Egons kolde kind i sin store hånd.

”Jeg ... troede, at jeg så mine forældre,” svarede det kriminelle geni, ”De talte til mig… omfavnede mig… holdt mig varm. Men så forsvandt de bare… ind i denne glitrende, glødende….”

"Kugle af gyldent lys?" Benny sluttede med et smil.

Egons øjne blev lidt bredere, og han nikkede.

"Vent, Benny? Har du også hallucineret?" Spurgte Yvonne og så på ham. Hun så på, når den gangly mand stod op og løb en hånd over hans hår.

"OK ... Jeg har en historie, der skal fortælle jer alle," begyndte han og bidte i bunden af læben i usikkerhed, "Og jeg ved, hvordan det kommer til at lyde, så bare ... bare bære med mig…."

* * * * *

Da det var klart, at Egon var ude af fare, kaldte Yvonne Fie tilbage for at lade hende og Børge vide, at den ældre mand var i sikkerhed. Benny fortalte dem hele historien om det mystiske lys, der havde ført ham til Egon. Ingen kunne forklare det.

Sneen stoppede omsider klokken halv klokken om morgenen. Så snart det gjorde, var de enorme, tunge københavnske sneplove hårdt på arbejde, rumlede og skrabede stier gennem gaderne og spyttede salt og sand i deres kølvandet.

Kjeld hjalp Egon med at skifte til pyjamas og kappe, mens Yvonne lavede ham lidt suppe. Snart blev den forringende safecracker bundtet sammen i et tæppe på hjørnet af sofaen, nipper til et krus. Hans dårlige ankel blev støttet op på sofabordet, pakket ind i en ispakke.

Benny meddelte, at han ville sove på gulvet i Egons værelse for at være tæt på, i tilfælde af, at den ældre mand havde brug for noget om natten. Egon forsøgte at overtale ham på anden måde, men den trofaste flugt chauffør havde ikke det. Egon havde ikke styrken eller viljen til at argumentere.

Nu var banden roligt med at komme sig sammen i stuen, Yvonne og Kjeld snuggled sammen på sofaen ved siden af Egon, og Benny lænede sig halvt sovende i lænestolen.

"Gud, jeg er træt," sagde Kjeld og gab og strækkede sig, "Så jeg kan kun forestille mig, hvordan du og Egon har det, Benny!" Han læner sig mod sin kone, og de delte et kys. Han smilede til hende og nuzzede hendes næse med sin egen.

"Hvorfor går I ikke i seng?" Benny mumlede, "Det er sent, vi skal alle få noget søvn."

"Du har ikke brug for noget?" Spurgte Yvonne døsigt og gab.

"Vi er gode," sagde Benny med lukkede øjne med hovedet vippet tilbage, "jeg vil være her, hvis Egon har brug for mig."

”OK, da”, udbrød hun og rejste sig med Kjeld. Hun læste sig ned og kyssede toppen af Egons hoved, kom derefter til Benny og kysste hans kind og fik ham til at rødme og smile. "Glædelig jul."

"Godnat!" Sagde Egon og Benny unisont, og parret forsvandt ind i deres soveværelse og lukkede døren bag dem.

"Hvad er der med hende?" Spurgte Egon med et øjenbryn. "Hun har aldrig kysset mig før."

Benny trak på skuldrene. ”Jeg synes, hun er lidt spidset,” fortalte han. "Men for at være ærlig, var vi alle virkelig bange for, at vi ville miste dig i aften."

Egon nikkede bare og smilede lidt mod sig selv.

Benny kom for at slutte sig til ham i sofaen, og de sad der i en varm, ledsagende stilhed i et par minutter, begge udmattede af prøvelsen i de sidste par timer.

"Nogle aften, hvad?" mumlede den ældre mand med en latter.

"Ingen sprit," svarede hans højre mand og strækkede armene tilbage over hovedet, "hvordan har ankelen? Brug for flere smertestillende medicin?"

"Jeg har det godt," sagde Egon med kærlighed, "du gik virkelig ud over call of duty i aften."

”Tak, chef,” sagde den yngre mand med et grin.

"Jeg kan ikke tale for værelset," gabte Egon, "men dette er bestemt en jul, som jeg personligt ikke vil glemme."

”Og vi åbnede ikke engang vores gaver endnu,” påpegede Benny.

"Gaver!" Sagde Egon og sad lodret. "Åh, DAMN det!"

"Hvad er der galt?" Spurgte Benny.

Egon rystede desværre på hovedet. "Jeg kunne ikke få dig og de andre noget! Jeg prøvede at shoppe, og så ramte bilen mig, og…." Han trak ud og så helt elendig ud.

”Vær ikke bange for det,” sagde Benny trøstende og lagde en hånd på skulderen.

"Jeg er så ked af det," sagde mestrer trist og rystede på hovedet, "I fik hver for mig noget. Alt hvad jeg ønskede ... var at give dig noget… noget… til gengæld."

Benny gled om og trak den ældre mand forsigtigt i armene.

”Jeg er ked af det,” sagde Egon igen og sniffede og læste sig ind i ham.

"Hej," sagde den høje mand blidt, "At komme dig tilbage, sikkert, var den bedste gave, som nogen af os nogensinde kunne håbe på."

"Virkelig?" Egon klynkede, vendte klemmen tilbage og pressede hans ansigt ind i den yngre mands skulder.

”Nå, ja,” mumlede Benny. "Du er som limet, der holder os alle sammen ... Vi elsker dig, chef." Han vendte hovedet for at presse et kort, broderligt kys i Egons hår.

Den ældre mand snuskede hårdere, og Benny holdt ham bare strammere.

"Du presser mine tårer ud, du nitwit," mumlede Egon tårent.

Benny trængte griner ud og nåede op for at vugge sin vens hoved i sin store hånd.

* * * * *

Hele juledagen nød banden sig med spiritus, øl, chokolade, sandwich, cigarer og åbnede deres gaver. Egon modtog en lille kasse med fine cigarer fra Yvonne. Fra Kjeld fik han en humidor, i hvilken han skulle opbevare nævnte cigarrer. Fra Benny fik han en hårdhård, der sendte alle sammen til grin af latter.

Få timer senere blev huset fyldt med duften af ristet kalkun, der flød fra køkkenet. Banden blev stukket sammen på sofaen som sardiner, så et maraton med julefilm på fjernsynet og nød et tilfælde af vin, som Børge og Fie havde sendt over. De var begyndt med briller, som civiliserede mennesker, men efter nogle få påfyldninger havde de taget hen til bare passere rundt på flaskerne.

Egon var i den ene ende af sofaen, hans ankel støttede op på sofabordet med ispakker stablet på. I den anden ende af sofaen, siddede Yvonne fugtigt med hendes ben trukket op under hende. Ved siden af hende var Kjeld, og Benny var på hans sædvanlige sted ved Egons side med armene omkring dem begge.

"Hvem har den røde?" Spurgte Yvonne, og Egon passerede Cabernet Sauvignon over Benny og Kjeld. Hun tog et langt træk på flasken og burpede derefter højlydt.

”Bravo,” sagde alle tre mænd i perfekt sammenfatning, og de fire af dem lo.

Den sene eftermiddagssol begyndte bare at filtrere ind gennem gardinerne og badede hele rummet i en lyserød lyserød glød, da der var banket på døren. Yvonne overrakte vinen til Kjeld og rejste sig fra sit sted i sofaen for at svare på den.

"Kom ind," flød hendes stemme ind fra foyeren, "jeg er nødt til at gå og tjekke kalkunen, men fyrene er i stuen, lige gennem her."

"God jul, alle sammen!" sagde en velkendt stemme muntert.

Kjeld, Benny og Egon vendte sig alle hen for at se Dynamite Harry Frandsen stå i døren, hans smilende ansigt rødmodig fra kulden.

"Harry!" Udbrød Benny med et smil og rejste sig fra sofaen for at kramme sin bror. "Hvilken dejlig overraskelse!" Han førte den anden mand til lænestolen og lod ham sætte sig.

"Så hvordan har alles jul været hidtil?" Spurgte sprængstofferne, smilede og nikkede høfligt, da Yvonne lagde en øl i hånden.

”Surrealistisk,” svarede Benny og satte sig ned på sofaen og kiggede på Egon, som pustede bort tilfreds på en af sine nye cigarer. "Vent, indtil du hører DENNE historie!"

"Elsker at høre det, Benny," sagde den uklarhårede mand og rakte hånden op, "Men først har jeg noget at diskutere med Egon."

Egon blinkede overraskende og spændte et øjenbryn. "Hvad? Med mig?"

"Ja ja!" Sagde Harry spændt og bevægede sig fra stolen for at knæle ved Egons fødder. Han rakte ind i sin frakke og producerede en flad kasse og lagde den ærbødigt i den ældre mands skød.

"Det vil ikke eksplodere, vel?" Spurgte Kjeld nervøst og skiftede lidt længere væk på sofaen.

"Nej, nej, nej," sagde Harry og humrede, "Det er bare en stak dokumenter, som nogen dumpede i gyden bag min hytte. Men der er nogle meget interessante oplysninger derinde, som jeg tror, Egon kunne brugt godt!"

Egon tog papirbunken ud af kassen og bladde gennem dem, og øjnene blev bredere med hver side. Han så hårdt på Harry. "Du siger, at du fandt dette i en ALLEY?" spurgte han i vantro.

"Temmelig interessant, er det ikke?" Sagde Harry og bankede på øjenbrynene. "Det ville være et helvede af et kupp…. Hvis du er i stand til det, mener jeg."

Egon var stille i lang tid, tyggede på sin cigar, mens hans øjne gik ud over siderne i hans skød. Til sidst kiggede han op, nikkede sin tak til Harry og vendte sig mod Benny og Kjeld.

"Egon?" Benny spurgte, lænede sig tæt. "Hvad så?"

Den ældre mand smilede slu, hans blågrå øjne gnistrede af fornyet energi.

"Jeg har en plan."

SLUTTEN

KAN DIN FERIE VÆRE MAGISKE  
Kærlighed, Morphofan


End file.
